Enter the Shattered Universe Warmonger
by Specter06
Summary: The cast reflects back on everything that happened during the period in which I wrote Warmonger. This is just meant for fun. No seriousness intended, except for the opinions of the characters themselves of course.
1. A word from the Author

**Enter the Shattered Universe – Warmonger**

**Written by: Specter06**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own, any of the original Titan A.E. characters nor the Titan universe. Those are all the property of 20th Century Fox. The ideas of most of the other universes are also property of their original creators. This story is based on both real facts, from the Titan A.E. movie and novels and fan-based creations I once found lingering around on the internet. These fan-based facts like species, races and planets are **not** my property, belong to their original creators and were once used in fanfictions and roleplay back in 2000. I want to thank the people whoever they are for their contribution to the underdeveloped Titan A.E. universe. I have the deepest respect for their creations and I don't want to misuse them by claiming them as my own.

The views expressed in the interviews and commentary are solely those of the individuals providing them and do not reflect the opinions of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, its parent affiliate or subsidiary companies.

**A word from the Author:**

Figured it was time to do another one of these again. For most people an adventure as huge as this is a once in a lifetime experience. Lucky for me it wasn't, though now at the end of it I don't consider myself lucky anymore. Lucky is not the word for it. After everything that happened my opinion changed completely. I was there when people slowly started losing hope, fearing it wouldn't end until everything was destroyed. I've documented it all of course. That's my job as a reporter and a writer. The Titan A.E. universe is still like a piece of Swiss cheese, riddled with holes leading to other dimensions and realities. The things we could discover and learn while exploring these alternate realities... There's just no word for it. The possibilities are endless. If there wasn't so much hate and fear for everything that's different in the galaxy, they could've started already. But me? I'm just writing and carefully following everything that happens, interviewing people and filing every event. Some of the interviews, taken on three different worlds are on the following pages.


	2. Sogowa Prime

**Sogowa Prime**

* * *

><p>Yep, I visited this marvelous place again. Last time I was so amazed. I could spend weeks, maybe even months on this world. I was shocked however when saw it again. That wasn't the way I remembered it. The scars were clearly visible, even in the capital itself. The planet's inhabitants were rebuilding their world, trying to heal the wounds on the surface but the marks were like brown spots on an apple. They couldn't be erased so easily. I talked to Kero while we were enjoying the once so beautiful view from the balcony adjacent to the throne hall. Now we had to do our best to ignore the scars.<p>

Specter: My God, your world. I've seen the armies of the Seraphim on the holo-records. In fact I've seen them with my own eyes and I still can't believe it. They were actually standing right over there. And what they did to the city…

Kero: *sighs* The cities and the ships we can rebuild. It's the people who leave behind an empty spot forever.

Specter: I'm sorry. You're right about that being the worst. All those people. And not just your world. Don't you just hate them? The Seraphim I mean.

Kero: You know, I notice you're using the word 'hate' a lot. If you ask me, I'm not sure. Of course we all resent them for what they did, but we don't 'hate' their entire kind.

Specter: I'll be more specific next time. Next question. Your decision to have kids. I heard you were planning to take them aboard. Aren't you worried about them? Space is dangerous, especially now.

Kero: It's been done before. There's gotta be a solution for parents like us. Otherwise we can never be real parents to them.

Specter: Guess you got a point. You've always wanted to have kids of your own, did you?

Kero: *laughs* To be honest, yeah I love kids. I always had a soft spot for 'em and being a dad one day is something I've always wanted.

Specter: Can't argue with that. Funny how the galaxy's greatest warriors have such cute little kids.

Kero: *chuckles* You like 'em too, do you?

Specter: Sure. They're sweet. Weren't you hesitant though? Eventually you had to go back up in space, without Stith and with your children still here.

Kero: *sighs* They wouldn't have been safer anywhere else. The whole galaxy was fighting. What else could I've done besides my duty?

Specter: Nothing, you did everything you could. Not sure if I could've done that.

Kero: Can we please talk about something else?

Specter: Sure, your fascination with my kind for example. What's so special about us humans? I think your kind is way more interesting. Especially the legs.

Kero: *frowns* Of course, of course. It's always the legs when we hit this subject. I think your humans are so funny and small. And this hair on your head. I've seen your people doing the wildest things with it.

Specter: Dude, you're messing it up! I always have trouble getting it the way I want it. Grow your own hair!

Kero: *shrugs* I'm a Goureg. We don't grow hair.

Specter: *scoffs* Too bad. Wonder what you look like with shoulder-length hair. Maybe it'll look good.

Kero: You think?

Specter: Not sure. But apart from the hair, what's so interesting about us? We don't really excel at anything.

Kero: Not true. You're good at getting different people to cooperate with each other.

Specter: *sarcastic* You should visit my Earth and say that again.

Kero: Your customs are so different. And you've got some pretty amazing things we could never think off. For example that awesome stuff you showed to me a few days ago. What was that called again? You know, when people act like they're someone else to entertain others?

Specter: *frowns* Movies.

Kero: Yeah, movies.

Specter: *chuckles* Movies are old compared to this universe's standards. And I mean really old. I mean, in holo novels you can be the star of your own 'movie' if you like. Though I'm surprised that they're still such a popular form of entertainment on thirty-first century Earth. If you like 'em, I've got tons of stuff you'd love to watch.

Kero: Sure, just make a database transfer.

Specter: I think even Stith will be interested. Star Wars… Mobile Suit Gundam Wing… Anything that involves shooting… You should watch anime too. It's really cool.

Stith: What am I interested in? Whoa… never thought I'd see you here again.

Specter: *bows* Princess, you're just the one I wanted to talk to. I'm about to leave again but not without talking to you for one last time.

Stith: *snorts* Busy… writing?

Specter: As always. Can you spare a tiny moment?

Stith: *grunts*

Specter: Please? *smirks*

Stith: *deep sigh* All right. All right. A few questions.

Specter: Thanks, I—

Jalla: Daddy! I wanna show you something! I made—

Specter: (to Kero) Hold this stuff, it's delicate.

Nalu: It's that human boy.

Specter: Boy? Guys… Guys! _Wait!_ *falls* *small voice* That's gonna leave a mark.

Kero: I think they like you.

Specter: Stop licking!

Jalla & Nalu: *hug*

Specter: How much sugar are you pumping into these kids?

Kero: *laughs* A little too much for you to handle, aren't they?

Specter: *nods* Just a little. Guys please, I wanna talk to your mom.

Nalu: Can we say something too?

Jalla: Our mommy and daddy are the best!

Specter: *stands up* Now everyone will know it.

Kero: Now Jalla, what is it that you wanna show me?

Jalla: *smiles* I made a drawing.

Nalu: *indignant* _We_ made a drawing.

Jalla: Sorry. Yeah, we made this for you and mommy. *takes crumpled up piece of paper out of her shirt*

Stith: *steps closer*

Jalla: Look, this is you and mommy.

Nalu: And this is grandpa Ganyu, grandpa Zahn and grandma The'lah.

Jalla: And this is uncle Rajah. He's cranky. Do you like it? *smirks*

Kero: *laughs* Is my head really that big?

Nalu: No, but she drew it too big and we had trouble erasing it.

Jalla: No I didn't! You pulled the paper and then I slipped!

Stith: Now, now, don't argue. Specter, you wanted to talk to me. Kero can you take them inside?

Specter: Jalla, Nalu, can I take a picture of your drawing first?

Jalla: You like it? *big smile*

Specter: Yeah, I like it. Is that okay?

Jalla: *nods*

Specter: *takes picture* Thanks.

Kero: C'mon guys, your mom wants to have a talk with him.

Stith: *shakes head and laughs* You don't know how much we love those two.

Specter: I can imagine. With kids like them it's hard not to love them.

Stith: Hmm, before you ask, being pregnant sucks. I hated every single moment of it. But the moment they crawled out of those eggs and looked at me, I realized it was more than worth it.

Specter: Have you ever thought about being a mother? Is that what you always wanted?

Stith: Well eh, when Kero and I fell in love, it became clear very quickly that he wanted to have kids. He didn't have to convince me though. I agreed but as you know, there were moments in my life that I was uncertain about everything. There were moments that I thought I'd be a soldier slash mercenary until a laser blast put my lights out forever. Anyway, I'm happy with my decision.

Specter: Yeah about that, being a soldier. I heard you really started to hate fighting. You wanted to be with your children. That feeling, it must've been terrible. You fought for them, for their safety, yet you wanted to quit with all that and just be a mother to them. Are you still the same person you used to be? The girl who loved to grab a gun and blow the crap out of something?

Stith: *shakes head* I guess not. Something… Something really snapped inside of me. I mean, we'd been fighting for months. I was supposed to raise children, play with them, do the things with them a mother's supposed to do. And it was all screwed up thanks to those (…).

Specter: What was that?

Stith: Sorry. Glad the kids weren't here to hear that.

Specter: Now about your father, Ganyu.

Stith: My father?

Specter: If… that's okay with you. I understand if things are a little—

Stith: No, no, ask ahead.

Specter: I couldn't believe it. I thought your dad was, *shrugs* you know…

Stith: *agitated* Dead yeah. How do you think I felt? *softer voice* But I'm glad he's back. He was someone I never really knew. I was too young. But there was still something familiar, something I recognized. Even before Che'kan told me, I knew he was my dad. But I was so mad, I began trying to deny the truth.

Specter: Well, I'm sure he understood. It must've been a shock for him too to find out that his daughter was still alive.

Stith: I guess.

Specter: Let's drop it. Can you tell me a little more about those gifted children. I can't believe that girl, Shezu sacrificed herself. She was just a child but with a gift too powerful and too dangerous for this world.

Stith: You met them. You even met Shezu herself. Maybe you should talk to Kero about this. He was the last one to have mental contact with her.

Specter: No, no, that was a very painful moment. I don't wanna hurt him by bringing that up again. But she entered your mind too once. I never tried it. I was already scared when Jicko lifted me off the ground. I should've known. After all I asked for it myself. But how was that? It's still hard for me to imagine. Someone else entering your mind, reliving your memories like they're their own.

Stith: Exactly. But when Shezu read my mind, I relived those memories at the same moment. Really strange. Like you're living your whole life over again in a couple of seconds. *sighs* Now they're all back to being normal kids and in my opinion, that's a good thing. *pauses* Anything else?

Specter: *smiles* You and Commander Natal. The war created a bond of friendship between you two and strengthened your friendship with Akima even more. But you and Kendra didn't like each other very much in the beginning, did you?

Stith: *snorts* Hmm, that's an understatement. In the beginning, I think I 'hated' her. But I think that's because we were too much alike, though we didn't realize it back then and didn't wanna admit it either. By Kirliya, she could get on my nerves almost as bad as Preed. I hated the way she looked down upon us in the beginning; like we were animals or something. And the constant comparison with an Earth animal. We travel through space too, right? We're intelligent beings just like you are. Be honest, do I really look like a kan… kanga…

Specter: Kangaroo?

Stith: *shoots threatening look*

Specter: *shrugs* Well eh, maybe… a tiny… little… bit. But hey, some aliens call us monkeys too.

Stith: That really pissed me off. Can't we just accept each other for what we are? Who we are?

Specter: Too bad there're so few people sharing your thought, though I'm one of them.

Stith: _But_ we're straying. In short, Kendra's become a good friend of mine and I really hope I'll see her again one day.

Specter: Got any more plans for the future?

Stith: Tell you a secret, Kero and I have been talking about building a house on Mantra.

Specter: The true origin of your species.

Stith: *nods* It's gonna be a wonderful place. Maybe we'll settle there. You should visit.

Specter: *laughs* Thanks, I will.

Zahn: Stith, do we have more visitors?

Specter: *bows deeply* Forgive me, you Highness. It is an honor to meet you again.

The'lah: *smiles* What a polite young man you are.

Stith: *jabs* Oh, stop doing that!

Specter: *groans* Hey, that hurts!

Ganyu: Ah, the little human reporter. Still busy eh?

Rajah: Still remember me?

Specter: Commander. Prince Rajah.

Kero: *shows up again* Got a surprise for you.

Specter: Who else did you invite?

Son of the Empire crew (from the throne hall): We're all here!

_Yes all the familiar members of Kero's crew I got to know better were there. He did it again just like last time. Of course it would take way too much time to interview them all but I've got enough records. They did have time for a few brief questions though._

Specter: Commander Rilas, you never stray too far from your Captain and friend's side, do you?

Rilas: *laughs*We're good friends but I have to admit, during the last few weeks there were moments I would've loved to show him my fist. Don't understand me wrong, we were all on edge and getting on each other's nerves and I'm pretty sure he felt the same about me.

Specter: I'm trying to stay on everyone's good side. You know for me, meeting a fist here will be like meeting my doom. Show me your hand.

Rilas: *Sticks out arm*

Specter: Look at that. It's twice as big.

Kiké: You humans are just small.

Specter: Of all the people around here I thought you hated being called or even considered 'small' the most.

Kiké: *teasingly* I'm still bigger than you are.

Specter: Just a bit! But I do feel tiny between all of you. Hey Naea, how're you?

Naea: I'm good. *puts hands on Kiké's shoulders* Notice anything about my sister?

Specter: Hmm, yeah… is that a Lieutenant's insignia?

Kike: *giggles*

Naea: *laughs* She got promoted! And I'm really happy for her. *licks sister's cheek*

Kiké: I'm a Lieutenant too now. Now I don't have to take orders from you anymore.

Naea: *teasingly* But I'm still oldèèèr.

Kiké: That doesn't count!

Specter: Well, I think congratulations are in order.

Kiké: Thanks.

Specter: Oh my… I'd almost forgotten how big _you_ were.

Nunchaku: *grunts*

Specter: Truly massive, enormous, colossal, gargantuan…

Azkun: *grumbles* Now _that_ is one small human. Are you an 'adult'?

Specter: Pretty much, last time I checked. *smiles* You two make a very nice couple. But eh, what made you join Kero's crew, 'again' in your case Nunchaku?

Nunchaku: I eh, wanted to keep doing something in space. Prince Kero knew me, what I was capable of. And Azkun wanted to stay by my side, so she resigned her EAF commission and joined the Imperial Guard instead. And we can take our son aboard. That's important too.

Azkun: *grunts* I'm sure my skills will come in handy some day. If he wants an assault team put together or something.

Specter: I'm sure he has nothing to worry about with you covering his back. Hey, I guess I finally found someone more or less my own size to talk to. Majih, how's the ship? Last time I heard she were in bad shape.

Majih: She was shot up pretty badly I fear but she'll be all right. With the dedication of my people and the dry dock engineers she'll be flying out there again in four weeks, three if we're lucky.

Specter: And you're gonna be Chief Engineer again, eh?

Majih: *laughs* And proud to be. I mean, she's the pride of our fleet. All of us are lucky to serve under Prince Kero.

Specter: No doubt. *sighs* Well, I think it's time for me to go. Thank you all for your time and maybe we'll meet again.

Kero: Ready?

Specter: I'm ready.

Kero: Got something for you. *hands over holoscroll*Lots of interesting stuff from our cultural Archive. You'll find our entire history on that.

Specter: Thanks, I don't know what to say. I'm honored.

Stith: There's also a few things from me on that. Took some time to look up a few things you might find interesting too.

Specter: If I'm ever gonna direct a movie or a series it'll be about your race. Maybe a television series about the Imperial Guard. A Captain and his crew. I'm sure there's a period in your history interesting enough. *scanning through contents of holoscroll* There's tons of stuff here. But what's this? Pictures?

Stith: You'll be old by the time you've read all that.

Specter: I'm not sure if this is supposed to be on here. But I gotta admit it's kinda cute. Kero, how old were you in this picture?

Kero: *mouth falls open* Give that back! How did that get on there? Stith!

Stith: I didn't do it on purpose! I guess I synchronized some of my personal stuff with that holoscroll.

Specter: *walks away* And now it's mine. The folks back home'll love this.

Kero: Get back here! You don't want me to come after you!

Specter: *laughs* Now if you were anyone else, I would've believed you. But you hurting another person?

Kero: *growls aggressively*

Specter: *tiny voice* Okay, now I am scared.

Kero: *smirks* That's a good boy. *licks cheek*

Specter: Ah, dude that's so gross! Yuck, smells like spit!

Kero: *shrugs* Just my way of showing that I like you.

Specter: *wipes cheek* Just knock it off. It's gay.

Kero: *frowns* What is that, gay?

Specter: *sighs* You don't have gay people on your planet?

Kero: Well, if you tell me what it is maybe I can be more helpful.

Specter: You know, when two people of the same sex are attracted to each other? That's called 'gay'. It's not a bad thing but I'm not gay so don't do that licking stuff.

Kero: That's weird. I think I know what you mean but it's very rare on my world. In the tribes a common punishment for being 'gay' is banishment until they're cured.

Specter: You're talking about it like it's some kind of disease. It's not.

Kero: Maybe not, but it's considered unacceptable. In our modern society it's very uncommon too.

Specter: To be honest I never really thought about this before. Homosexuality among other species I mean. But let's save this discussion for another time okay?

Kero: *smiles and nods* Let me take you back to the space port.

Specter: Bye Stith.

Stith: *winks* Maybe we'll meet again.

Specter: Not 'if', but 'when' this time.


	3. Akrennia

**Akrennia**

* * *

><p>Akrennia, a world ravaged by war. If you're willing to look, the Akrennians have a rich culture and a complex civilization. Of course there are a few shortcomings too but a perfect civilization doesn't exist. I've only been on the surface once. Now I'm hesitant to set foot down there, afraid of what I'll see. For a while, the Akrennians were a people without a home. They've got it back, but it'll take a while before they'll recognize it as their home again. Maybe its better I didn't have to go down. Ayko's home was destroyed as were most of the city of De'rahn. It took some convincing before Admiral Rynta let me board the Dinn Eymaru and only because I knew his daughter. She and Preed shared one of the larger officer's quarters. That was their home now. In the meantime the survivors of their race worked day and night to rebuild their world.<p>

Ayko: *opens door herself and frowns*

Specter: *smiles* Got a moment?

Ayko: What the hell're you doin' here? Though I sort of knew you'd come for a final talk when I saw you on Earth again. C'mon in.

Specter: Thanks. Hey Preed. How're you doing? I've actually heard a lot of good things about you.

Preed: *purs* Really? I'm gonna be good at it if I'm not careful.

Ayko: Yeah, the rumors are true this time. *gestures at couch* Siddown. Want something to drink? Akrennian ale? Quntarian whiskey?

Specter: Eh, just water will do fine.

Ayko: *snickers* Just water will do fine he says. You don't drink alcohol do you? Never even tried a good glass of Akrennian ale?

Specter: As a matter of fact, no I don't. Don't be offended, it's just a principle and a matter of taste.

Ayko: *shrugs* Your loss. Just water it is then.

Specter: *sits down across Preed on the other couch* Wow, Preed. Shall we start at the beginning?

Preed: Well, that would be the most logical thing. Last time we met it was on New Earth.

Specter: I heard you stayed there for quite some time before returning to Akrennia. Any particular reason?

Preed: It was not my idea of course. Ayko just wanted to have some fun with me. Didn't seem like such a bad thing at the time and New Earth's certainly not a bad place either. Unfortunately her father didn't seem to agree on that.

Specter: Yeah, I heard you were quite anxious to meet your girlfriend's parents.

Ayko: And with good reason. Here, nice and cold. *hands over glass*

Specter: Thanks Ayko. *takes sip*

Ayko: *drops down couch next to Preed* He was a nobody, not part of a clan and he only had my word to back him up. On top of that my father is not exactly the easiest type to get along with. *looks at Preed and snickers* But we sure showed him, didn't we? *nuzzles*

Preed: *returns affection* You sure did, my dear.

Specter: So you're engaged now and it's approved by your father I heard, Ayko. Got any plans for a wedding?

Ayko: None of your business, little human. If you're ever gonna marry an Akrennian woman, you'd better prepare yourself for it.

Specter: *uneasy* Eh, thanks. I'll keep that in mind.

Ayko: I wanted it to be here on Akrennia, my home. Not everything is destroyed but it hurts.

Specter: I heard about that. I'm sorry. You carry a deep love for your homeworld.

Ayko: Damn right. I love Akrennia. It's where I was born, where I grew up and became what I am today. My father had a hand in that though, quite literally sometimes.

Specter: He's a proud man, isn't he?

Ayko: *nods* Yes. We often disagree and sometimes we can't stand each other but that's because we're too much alike. He knows that and I know it too, feel it too. And even though it looks like we don't like each other and sometimes I undermine his authority on purpose, I still respect him for the man he is. And though our relationship is a little rough most of the time, deep inside I know he loves me and I love him too.

Specter: Sounds like he has a high expectations of you. You've gotta lot to live up to.

Ayko: And with good reason.

Specter: He's an Admiral.

Ayko: Exactly, and with his high rank comes high expectations and not just of me. *looks at Preed* If father hadn't accepted you, you'd never become my mate. But Preed here lets his actions speak for him. Tell him about it in a moment. I think you'll be interested.

Specter: Oh, I heard the wildest stories. Curious to find out which ones are true. Go on.

Preed: *smiles* You'll be surprised.

Ayko: Of course he expects me, my brother and even my mother to live up to those expectations. We respect him. The people around him respect him. He's one of the Trsh'ka clan leaders. No wonder he wants me and my brother to follow in his footsteps.

Specter: Yeah, the relationship with your brother is a little rough too. I mean, c'mon, you're brother and sister. You're supposed to support each other.

Ayko: *scoffs* Then you don't know anything about my brother. Sokarr can be a real pain in the ass. The nerve! I was angry at father too for sending him to my ship. Nice trip around the quadrant with my annoying little brother on my bridge only to keep an eye on Preed. We had bigger things to worry about, like not getting our asses shot off by the Seraphim.

Specter: Funny, cause I think Preed seems to get along with your brother much better.

Preed: I wouldn't describe it as 'getting along'. He did thank me for saving his life. I think he's okay.

Ayko: *sarcastic* Yeah, _right._ *grumbles indistinctively* I think this is a good time for me to stop talking and a good time for you to start.

Specter: Yeah Preed, you had a change of heart or something like that.

Preed: I'm still very much Akrennian.

Specter: So that means I still can't trust you; people still can't trust you.

Preed: *smirks* It means I have a reason for doing certain things.

Specter: They call that a hidden agenda. You don't have to say more. All of you have one.

Ayko: *snickers* You got that right, human. It's in our blood, part of our culture perhaps.

Jick'chii: *wakes up and yawns*

Specter: So, why did you change? I know you're not the same anymore.

Jick'chii: *moves closer*

Preed: Hmm, let me think. Maybe because my way of life changed and not just a little. *looks at Ayko* I had someone actually caring about me. It gave me the strangest feeling. Never felt that before. I wasn't really used to it and it forced me to change the way I thought about everything.

Specter: Are you happy with it?

Preed: *grins* Let's just say I'm not unhappy with it. It got me where I am today. That's all there is to it.

Jick'chii: *leaps on the couch*

Specter: *timidly* Eh, sweet little dragon thingy.

Jick'chii: *crawls closer and hisses*

Ayko: *amusedly* Better be careful. Jick'chii don't. That's mommy's guest.

Jick'chii: *studying and sniffing*

Ayko: She's a Krach'thaa. She still has her poison-injecting teeth so don't upset her.

Specter: *timidly* Very comforting.

Jick'chii: *purs and rubs head to leg*

Specter: *laughs nervously*

Ayko: I think she likes you. You can caress her now.

Specter: *very carefully touches Jick'chii's head*

Jick'chii: *squeals very softly*

Ayko: Come sweetheart.

Jick'chii: *stands up and leaps in Ayko's arms with a few quick jumps*

Ayko: *caresses Jick'chii* She's sweet and good-natured. You only have to make her feel comfortable. She's even starting to like Preed. *Places soft kiss on Jick'chii's head*

Specter: *sighs in relief* Ehm, where were we? Preed, you changed but you're still the best in turning people against you. First your crewmates, then there was Kryfar and now that other guy; Khiosa. How do you do that?

Preed: A nasty habit of mine isn't it? But honestly, the last two times weren't my fault. Okay, maybe a tiny bit. I couldn't just let him touch my girl in that manner.

Ayko: My fault too. I had a few too many drinks. Didn't realize that guy still wanted me so badly.

Specter: Two rivals fighting for the same girl. He nearly killed you. I don't know how you manage to save yourself out of those situations again and again.

Preed: Survival is in our blood too. It's essential if you wanna live. The galaxy is no different, trust me.

Specter: I just thought I couldn't trust you.

Preed: *snickers* That's something you can trust.

Specter: But eventually you killed him. You were both on the same ship during the attack. Now I've heard a rumor about that too. I've heard you wanted to kill him but let the cold vacuum do the thing for you. You were barely alive when they found you after that fight.

Preed: If you'd be so kind not to tell daddy?

Specter: You've got my word, and it's worth more than yours.

Ayko: *scoffs* He's got a point.

Preed: To be really honest for a change, the thought of saving or killing him didn't even come up in me. With that tear in the hull I was too busy trying to save my own life. I didn't try. You could say I just let him rot. But the injury I caused was too severe, so indirectly I am responsible.

Specter: *frowns* And you're proud of it?

Preed: It was either him or the both of us. I'm an Akrennian. You're smart enough to figure out what I did and what he would've done in my place.

Specter: Well, if you look at it _that_ way…

Preed: Exactly what I was thinking.

Specter: *takes a breath* Thanks for everything and thanks for clearing up those things. I was starting to get worried but it looks like you both turned out all right. *empties glass*

Ayko: *stands up and smirks* Any time. You got plans for coming back?

Specter: If something interesting happens, I'll be sure to drop by. Do you actually sharpen those fangs by the way?

Ayko: Some of us do actually. Sometimes it becomes an obsession. *growls* But I don't. They're sharp enough as they are. Preed knows.

Preed: *purs* Oh yes, she loves my blood.

Specter: *laughs* You're dangerous. I'll be going now. It was a nice chat.

Ayko: A pleasure. Until next time.


	4. New Earth

**New Earth**

* * *

><p>The damage done to New Earth wasn't so bad, compared to some of the other worlds at least. But maybe that's because the population centers are concentrated to a few massive superstructures. I actually visited another city then the <em>Heliopolis<em> during my stay. Completely different in its design but still the same concept. If cities had been spread out more the Coalition wouldn't have been able to defend them like they did. During my last moments before I left again, the leftovers from the war were still there. I talked to many people, including the _Valkyrie_ crew and even Commander Kendra Natal. Her universe and her story fascinate me too. Now it's all part of one big multiverse where anything's possible.

Specter: Guys! Good to see you all here in one spot. Saves me the trouble of looking you all up.

Stith: Oh great, it's our little reporter again. I thought you were gonna leave?

Specter: I decided to wait till this moment. Of course I talked to you already but there're a lot of people I still need a word with. Cale, you got a moment?

Cale: Sure. Something to drink?

Specter: Please. Don't worry, I don't wanna bother you guys too much with questions so it'll be quick.

Cale: *walks to a quieter spot* So, I guess you wanna talk about the past few months and my role in the whole thing, right?

Specter: What better point to start than the beginning? Before we start, you finally got a honeymoon planned? That little trip to the Soros ruined everything.

Cale: *laughed* In two days we'll be gone, don't worry. We've got a few great things planned, beautiful places to visit.

Specter: Good to hear. But about that trip to the Soros, I'm glad the Republic is doing something about the slavery in the quadrant. It's a terrible concept.

Cale: I agree with you. It was risky plan. We could've been killed. Especially Trezka put her life in danger but we're Republic officers. We can't let the risk be a reason for not doing something about it. There's always a risk involved and we're ready to take it.

Specter: But right after that you were sent out again. That science ship, the _Nepenthe_ was destroyed but then, Jason over there returned with not so pleasant news.

Cale: You could say that. My first thought was: Crap, not again. But this turned out to be something different. Something even bigger.

Specter: And you played a big part in it two. Perhaps not as big as your wife but still. The _Icarus_ was a whole different experience. I've always liked the idea of giant floating airbases but I'd never thought they could actually be built.

Cale: Not that I liked those quiet moments aboard. Alone in a quarters, without Akima. First I was angry Korso talked her into fighting but I was proud of her when she told me how well she was doing. I really craved for her messages, savored the moments I could listen to her voice, especially when the Seraphim started jamming long-range communications.

Specter: *sighs* The Seraphim. I've seen all the damage they caused, not even mentioning all the people who died in this terrible war. But still a few good things happened. *gestures in Iji's direction* You got your sister back.

Cale: I was mad at myself for not getting her father. Sometimes I feel like I could've saved him. If I just went back to Tau-14 right away he might still be alive.

Specter: I'm sorry. But don't blame yourself Cale.

Cale: Iji's keeps saying that too. But still…

Specter: She's a sweet girl.

Cale: Yeah and Akima and I love her too. But lately she spends a lot of time at the house of Qre and Nyt over there. They've been like a mom and dad to her. It helps that they're Vusstrans.

Specter: *laughs* I don't think you'll have to worry about her. Thanks for the chat Cale. I've been asking too many question already, I know.

Cale: It's okay. Hey Akima, come over here! You're the other side of _my _story.

Akima: Hi, what's up? Almost done with the story?

Specter: Almost. But I still need your point of view on certain things. You and Cale jumped into this new conflict together but your were torn apart during the course of the war. But let's start at the beginning again. On the Soros you ran into that creep Guadda.

Akima: Gvort are horrible creatures. Slave trading is the only thing they excel at. When the Drej captured Cale and me, I was jettisoned in a pod which got picked up by those freaks. He was the one that tried to sell me for quick money. I guess I freaked out when I saw him.

Specter: That's understandable. I told Cale how against it I am. That you could actually 'own' another person. No one should live like that, as someone else's possession, doing with you as he or she pleases.

Akima: It's still too common outside the Republic. I wish there was a quick way to get rid of it completely.

Specter: It's possible, if the entire quadrant joins the Republic. But after that mission a surprise was waiting for you.

Akima: That was a wonderful moment. Of course I could never forget Ishaq but, I began to wonder if I'd ever see him again. He's not here right now, unfortunately. He's doing really important work for humanity on the cultural front and he helps alien cultures to integrate into our society and the life here on Earth. He loves it.

Specter: I met him briefly. He gave me the feeling he loves the old Earth as much as you do.

Akima: *nods* Earth's treasures are safe again and where they belong.

Specter: And Cale got Iji back too.

Akima: Yeah, she's a sweet girl. I admit and she knows she has her mood swings but we love her. She's like a daughter to us.

Specter: But right after that the whole thing started all over again. But fortunately the Coalition arrived.

Akima: I don't know what would've happened if they hadn't agreed to help us. I don't think I would've been here talking to you.

Specter: They trained you. Kendra over there trained you. It was tough was it?

Akima: Our relationship was rough in the beginning and the training was tough indeed. But no matter how much the training prepared us for those long battles, they couldn't prepare us for the real thing. Then there's the fear and the anxiety. But fortunately I had Lynn and Stith covering my back at all times. We were a team.

Specter: Kendra became a good friend of yours. She even started to like Stith and the other way around.

Akima: Good things can come out of bad things. Our friendship is an example of that. We've been through a lot together.

Specter: It must have been hard indeed, especially without Cale's support. You were a long distance apart for quite some time.

Akima: You don't know how much I missed him. You don't know how glad I was when I saw him again after all that.

Specter: *nods* A moment of joy and great relief I think. But still, what was it like piloting an ACU?

Akima: Unlike anything I've ever experienced. The enormous power of those machines is simply overwhelming at first. But during those long battles that cockpit becomes really uncomfortable and in the back of your mind, you know it could become your coffin as well. We fought for so long. I hope never to see the inside of one again.

Specter: Well, you were there when the war on Sogowa ended. Now what exactly happened to that child, in your opinion?

Akima: Oh that, I… I didn't know what I saw. That light. I thought I was looking at God. I heard Stith saying she saw Kirliya, their Goddess. It's hard to describe. I couldn't believe it either. But I don't think it was some kind of divine entity. We knew what that girl was capable of but nobody expected something like that.

Specter: I met her. I talked to her very briefly. That was after I heard what she had done. I was actually a little afraid of her and I think she sensed that.

Akima: She wouldn't have hurt you. In the end she even gave up her own life for us even though she was just a child and mentally much younger than she appeared.

Specter: Yeah, I know. Hey thanks. I think I've got what I need. It was nice talking to you.

Akima: Shall I call in the next person? Who do you wanna talk to? Korso? Gune?

Specter: I think I'll talk to Gune first. Not much to ask but I wonder how he experienced the whole thing. But warn Joe and Brian that they're next after him.

Akima: Will do. Gune!

Gune: Gune is here. Gune is here. *eyes grow bigger* It's boy from other universe.

Specter: Hi Gune, still working on new things?

Gune: *whispers* Gune always working on new things. But you must not know yet. Wait for the right moment.

Specter: So what's your view on the entire thing?

Gune: I have seen wondrous new things during past few months but some do terrible things to people. Large and fascinating machines but with terrible weapons, yes.

Specter: Yes, you were transferred to the _Icarus_ sky carrier together with the rest of the crew. How was that?

Gune: Amazing. Gune has seen things he could never even dream of. Gives him ideas for many new inventions.

Specter: D'you still like being aboard Captain Korso's ship?

Gune: Sure Gune likes it. It's his home. Lots of time to work on things during travel.

Specter: One more thing. About you Gune. Are you still planning on leaving?

Gune: I'm still thinking about it. But shall I tell boy a secret? Gune thinks he saw a girl of his species around here. She looks sweet.

Specter: A female Grepoan? I thought your homeworld was far away from here. I'd love to see more members of your race.

Gune: Far away yes. Not many of us around here. But Gune feels all warm here when he sees her.

Specter: Unbelievable. Never thought I'd see you fall in love.

Korso: Is it our turn yet?

Specter: If Gune doesn't mind, it is.

Korso: Do you mind, Gune?

Gune: No, no. It's Captain's turn now. Gune told boy everything he wants to tell.

Specter: Joseph, Brian.

Brian: Hey, how are ya?

Specter: I'm good. Just need to wrap up a few things. I can't leave out the Captain and First Officer of the legendary _Valkyrie._

Korso: And proud to be.

Brian: *smirks* You bet.

Specter: Still happy with your decision to join the Republic fleet?

Korso: You know I first had my doubts about taking orders. But you'll get used to it. That mission to the slave ship? I felt I was doing something worthwhile. To be honest it did feel good.

Brian: Sure did. I'm not doubting my decision to join the crew either. A man's gotta do something to make a living. But I do wish I could take Alicia with me sometimes. She misses me, I miss her. But with a job like this I can't complain. We run short missions. We're not part of the exploration division so we come back to Earth frequently.

Specter: Now that's a nice schedule. Some ships are in deep space for months before they come back. Not lately with everything that happened but now that things have calmed down a bit…

Korso: The science division is working again, doing their regular jobs instead of developing new weapons.

Specter: Yeah, I guess they're working a full-time job now. What's happening to space out there? It doesn't look good.

Brian: Jason told us just a moment ago. I've been keeping an eye on the situation myself together with Yani. What's happening is indescribable. Space has started to tear itself apart and the science department is putting all efforts into finding out what's causing it, though we don't have a clue yet.

Specter: That sound serious. The Federation is examining it too, right?

Korso: You should talk to Jason about that. But in the Alpha Quadrant they're not celebrating yet. They're having a hard time fighting against the Seraphim.

Specter: There's gotta be a way to stop this.

Korso: And we'll find it. It's just a matter of time.

Specter: Oh before I forget, about new recruits. How do you get new men and women to join the ranks? You've got a system set up?

Korso: As you probably know, the ranking system is currently based on people's experience in space. But we're making progress. The first academy opened a few days ago and with success. Hundreds of people are willing to join, either because they wanna make a living or because they have the desire to make the galaxy a safer place. It's still got a few rough edges but it's working.

Specter: Great. For a fleet you need crews to man the ships. Glad to see people are willing to be part of them. But back to you two. You went to Sogowa, but only because you got Akima to sign up for that training. And then she was sent into battle.

Korso: Hey, don't blame me. I just thought she could do it. And she could. She made it through that training and she became a Commander. She's got the medal to prove it.

Brian: For a moment I considered giving it a try too. But, I wasn't sure I could do it. And if you got doubts already you shouldn't go through with something like this.

Specter: But of course you joined the fight eventually, though not in a way you expected and you had to leave a crewmember on Sogowa.

Korso: I didn't like leaving her either. But orders were orders. Command wanted us back here on Earth. She was doing well in training and though she didn't want _us_ to leave, she didn't want herself to leave either.

Specter: She wanted to help Stith defend her world, help out a friend in need.

Korso: *nods* I don't think a million light years can really separate those two.

Specter: But you guys received a whole different assignment. To assist the Coalition in the battle here on Earth.

Korso & Brian: I-

Korso: Your turn.

Brian: Well, neither of us expected it. I thought we were gonna join the battle in space. You can imagine the surprise when the _Valkyrie_ was put in space dock. And it got even bigger when we were transferred to the _Icarus_. What an adventure was that.

Korso: *laughs* Yeah we really cut it close quite a few times.

Specter: Yeah, what happened to the _Icarus_ exactly? There were two more of her class right?

Korso: The Coalition is taking the other two with them but we're keeping the _Icarus_. Don't worry, we don't expect the Seraphim to return her soon but it's not just a giant war machine. She's also an excellent research platform we can use to keep an eye on the ecosystem.

Brian: We've been on the _Icarus_ for quite some time. We were fighting the Seraphim on multiple fronts. On the surface of inhabited worlds and in space around the planets of several solar systems. When we finally got back into space we were ordered to defend the Solbrecht system which was under constant attack. But before they could breach our defenses, we moved out and launched our assault against their command base.

Specter: Yeah and everyone knows what happened then. Thanks for your input. Much appreciated.

Korso: Any time kid.

Specter: Oh please, don't start with the kid thing again.

Korso: *chuckles* Who's the next victim?

Specter: I think I'll have a chat with Commander Natal now.

Kendra: *approaches* Guess I had that one coming.

Brian: We'll be going now.

Specter: Okay, have a good time. See ya later.

Kendra: You're not from here either, aren't you? Not from this universe I mean. *shoots examining glance*

Specter: Whoa, don't stare like that. It's kinda scary.

Kendra: *shrugs* What do you wanna talk about? About me? My personal life? My universe?

Specter: Tell me a little about yourself first. You're a veteran Commander. That doesn't happen in a day or two.

Kendra: I've been working toward it for most of my life. The first time I saw the cockpit of an ACU was _before_ my eighteenth birthday. From that moment on I knew what I wanted to be.

Specter: Any particular reason why?

Kendra: My parents were _Illuminate_; my whole family was. They lived peaceful lives, studying _The Way_, contributing to our nation. My father was a scientist, my mother a teacher of _The Way_. All too good to be true of course. The former UEF and their _Black Sun_. They murdered my parents, destroyed the world on which they lived. *angry tone* I'll never forgive them for what they did. I was already a Commander when it happened; fought quite a few battles too. I promised myself and them to become the best of the best and not without success I might say.

Specter: It gave you the strength and the determination to do it.

Kendra: *nods* I was among the elite, serving directly under Princess Burke. I was on the frontline when the Seraphim invaded but I was not fighting with my former faction. In fact, I was fighting against them, together with the rest of the _Aeon_ loyalists and the Coalition. We remained loyal to the Princess. Kael was a traitor to everything we believed in. They sided with our enemies, the beings that tried to destroy humanity. In the end they got what they deserved. That's me, my personal life and part of my universe. Covers all points, doesn't it?

Specter: But what brought you here?

Kendra: The same thing that brought you here. These strange trans-dimensional rifts started to appear in our universe as well. It brought us in contact with other versions of our own galaxy, where things were entirely different. Fortunately the Federation was one of the first entities we came in contact with.

Specter: And this universe requested help against the Seraphim and that brought you here.

Kendra: Actually it was the Federation that asked for our help first. But when it was discovered that a group of Seraphim warriors had fled to this universe as well, the Coalition agreed to send ships this way. Letting the Seraphim escape to a universe connected to ours posed a risk too great to ignore. If we had allowed them to expand, their would've been no way of stopping them if they decided to finish what they started.

Specter: But I thought the Seraphim were a peaceful race.

Kendra: They were, until those idiots wiped out that colony. The Seraphim taught my ancestors _The Way_. But the destruction of the Seraphim II colony brought them down upon us like an acid rain. Because of their strong connection to _The Way_, they're unable to cause harm to others. That's why they need warriors. They will do it for them.

Specter: An act of revenge.

Kendra: In some way I do understand them. What those humans did was wrong. Think about what you would've done. But they took it out on all of us. Not a single human being was allowed to live. We had to fight back. Anything more you wanna know?

Specter: One more thing please. When you arrived here and had to start training those rookies, you didn't seem to like that too much, did you?

Kendra: I wasn't used to looking at alien faces. The first aliens I ever met tried to kill us all. The thought that I had to work with them was somewhat unnerving and I didn't know what to expect.

Specter: But you did become good friends with one of 'em, right? *grins*

Kendra: It… took some time yes and we collided on more than one occasion but I think Stith and I are more like each other than we thought. She just told me that. She and Akima are perhaps the best friends I ever had.

Specter: That's nice. You know, some people claim they don't need anybody. But life gets kinda lonely without friends.

Kendra: *smiles* Then I consider myself lucky, to have friends like them. It was nice talking to ya.

Specter: The pleasure's mine. Guys! May I have your attention please? It's been great to be here again. But I gotta go back. I wanna thank you all for your wonderful contribution to my storytelling. I couldn't have done it without every single one of you. Each of you will receive of copy of the work when it's finished. I will be back one day but do me one favor. Signal me when something happens. I need something to write. Thank you all and have fun!


	5. Special Interview: Shezu

**Special Interview: Shezu**

* * *

><p>Yeah, we all know she died, but I've been able to talk to this girl only once. Before you ask, no we merely talked. I wanted to keep any thoughts for myself. It's not very long mainly because I didn't really want to touch any of the painful subjects. She's been through a lot but she still wanted to tell me a few things. This interview was taken some time after she was reunited with her parents.<p>

Shezu: You're… a human right?

Specter: I am. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Can I ask you a few questions?

Shezu: *hesitantly* About what?

Specter: About you; who you are. Your father told me you are a very special girl.

Shezu: Really? What else did he tell you about me?

Specter: Nothing but good things. He loves you. He told me you have a very powerful mind. You can look into other people's minds, move things without touching them and do all kinds of wonderful stuff.

Shezu: He gave me and my brothers and sisters those powers. *softly* But he always taught us to be careful. And I… I did something terrible with them.

Specter: Don't be sad. It's all right now. They've forgiven you. You were afraid that they hurt your family. You were angry because you wanted to protect them.

Shezu: I guess. I love him too and I really like my real parents as well. But it still feels so awkward. I don't really feel like I'm their daughter.

Specter: Well, I understand. You have no memories of them, do you?

Shezu: *shakes head*

Specter: What about your brothers and sisters? Do you keep seeing each other? How do they like their parents?

Shezu: Oh, we do keep seeing each other and our dad of course. He'll always be our daddy. Jicko and Pynch told me they like their parents very much. Reylyn has a little brother. They all like their parents. I don't know why I have such trouble adjusting.

Specter: I think you've grown attached to your dad so much that you have trouble letting him go.

Shezu: Maybe you're right.

Galen: Shezu, are you coming? We're going to the park!

Shezu: I'm coming daddy. I'm sorry, I have to go. You seem like a nice person. Are all humans like you?

Specter: Eh, there are good humans but unfortunately there are bad humans too. But I consider myself one of the good humans.

Shezu: *smiles* Thanks for the advice. I really have to go. Maybe we'll meet again. Bye.

Specter: Bye, Shezu.

2


End file.
